The Dead Past Walks, Walks Among the Living
by M-chan
Summary: Death follows those he marks. It seems he has marked six new people.
1. What Causes the Dancing Shadows?

(For maximum effect please read late at night, alone. Thank you.)  
  
*walks up* Hello, minna. M-chan here again. I know what you must be thinking. What's this and where the hell is the first chapter. I thought it would be fair to warn you before you delve into the depths of this fic.  
  
Okay, first of all, this fic is gonna have everything but the kitchen sink. My definition of the kitchen sink; Yoai/Yuri and any citrisness.  
  
So yes, it's gonna be dark, so the squeamish beware. *bows* I thank you for listening.  
  
*pops back in* One more thing, don't read this with the lights out! }: ) Ja!  
  
The Dead Past Walks, Walks Among the Living  
A joint horror fic  
By M-chan and Chibi-chan^_~*  
  
Chapter One: What Causes the Dancing Shadows?  
  
  
It was the only room that was never cleaned by Mia, in her mansion. The dust clouded the air and seemed to give the room a supernatural glow. The bigger pieces flitting from window to window, dancing their never ending dance.  
  
If one stared long enough, the form of death could be seen as he moved through the dust, trapped in one room. Unable to capture his prey out of that room in the day, he just shuffled from wall to wall waiting for night to fall.  
  
But of course, that was impossible. Just as impossible as those footsteps behind you.  
  
***  
  
For once in their lives the Ronin Warriors, the ones who had saved the world time and time again, felt completely at peace. All of them, save Sage. The warrior of light had never quite felt at peace with Mia's house. He told himself he would get used to it and it was just hard to adjust. After what had been happening around there, he wasn't so sure.   
  
***  
  
I'm sure you to have sensed before that you weren't the only one in the room, and you turn around to find nothing in you're wake, save a few shadows. Have you ever asked why those shadows are there? Or who cast them?   
  
***  
  
Kento rolled over, the sleep he desperately needed not coming. The very air seemed to buzz with anticipation. Something was about to happen. Something big enough to change six lives forever.  
  
***  
  
I'm sure you've all felt the hairs on the nape of your neck rise and shiver. Felt a shivering touch as you walked down the hall at night. It's human nature to fear things we can't understand or see. That's why we cling to the light like a moth to a flame. And like a moth, we all must someday burn.  
  
***  
  
The young Warrior of Trust grinned lightly in sleep, cherishing the time spent with his fishy friends.  
  
A hunched figure darker than the darkest night slunk into the young man's room. It floated slightly above the Ronin's head, watching his happy expressions and gripped the knarled handled of his scythe tighter. He gently reached out a single finger and brushed the angelic teen's forehead.  
  
Immediately Cye's face creased as his dreams turned to worse. It's job done, the smoky being left, returning to its home in that lonely, dusty room.  
  
As the first golden rays of dawn peeked over the edge of the horizon, the black creature turned a smoky grey and danced with the dust as it waited for night to fall again.   
  
***  
  
"Mia I have no idea what it is about this house, but I haven't gotten a single night of decent sleep!" Kento moaned as he rubbed his tired eyes. Mia smiled and went along as her cheery self.   
  
"It's probably just your mattress, Kento! If you'd like we could switch mattresses." Kento debated this in his head a moment.  
  
"Nah... I don't think it's the mattress... I mean I get to sleep well enough, but then in the middle of the night somethin' just happens... Every single night too..." Ryo shrugged.   
  
"I think we should just hide the food before we go to bed." As everyone laughed Kento bit his lip. He was going to stay up tonight. He was going to figure out why he couldn't get a God damn decent night of sleep!   
  
***  
  
M-chan: Creeped out yet? }: )  
  
Disclaimer: We dun own RW, so there! :P  
  



	2. Careful What You Wish For

The Dead Past Walks, Walks Among the Living   
A joint horror fic   
By M-chan and chibi-chan^_~*   
  
  
Chapter Two: Careful What You Wish For   
  
  
"Are you sure about this Kento?" Cye asked the larger bearer of Hardrock.   
  
Kento had ordered Cye to bunk with Ryo tonight because he didn't want to keep his friend up. He waved off Cye's concern. "I'll keep you up otherwise. Go on."   
  
Biting his lip, he nodded and left, taking his Flounder pillow with him. Kento plopped down on his bed and turned on the 64. He spent the hours trying to gather as much masks as possible. It was around midnight that it happened.   
  
"Damn clock," Kento muttered and turned the game system off. He jumped as he heard Mia scream and something glass shatter. Racing out, he stopped as a strange and terrifying sight met his eyes.   
  
Mia stood there in her robe, a shattered glass of water lay at her feet, forgotten. She stared with wide, unseeing eyes, pale as a ghost. She looked so fragile, that Kento just barely grazed her shoulder as he asked, "Mia, what's wrong?"   
  
She turned her unseeing gaze to Kento and he had to force himself not to step back. "It's back, Kento-chan."   
  
Gulping and afraid of the answer he asked another question, "Who's back Mia?"   
  
Still looking at Kento, she pointed one pale finger at the unused room. "That."   
  
Slowly turning his head, Kento felt fear like he had never felt before. A figure stood there, it's smoky form darker than the night that they lay blanketed in. It's red eyes calculating as they stood out in the murky darkness. Suddenly it grinned, it's smile cold and menacing.   
  
Mia stepped back, now shaking. "N-no. Stay away! KEEP AWAY!"   
  
Grabbing her hand, Kento pulled her in his room. As he shut the door, he saw it grinning at him. "Turn on the lights! All of them!" Kento raced around and did as was ordered. As he turned the last one on, a scream of pain was heard. Mia had a piece of glass stuck in her foot.   
  
"C'mere, Mia. You're hurt." She limped over. "This is gonna hurt a little bit, okay?" She nodded and bit her lip. As he slowly pulled it out, she let a little whimper of pain and Kento smiled.   
  
"There. All better."   
  
"Arigatou, Kento-chan."   
  
He smiled at her and was about to say something back when the floor boards in the door way behind her caught his eyes.   
  
You can never escape me, Kajin.   
  
That was the message, written in Mia's blood. Mia screamed and threw her arms around Kento's waist burying her face in his chest as Kento watched the crimson liquid run into a meaningless puddle.   
  
"Let's sleep with the lights on..."   
  
***   
  
Though sleep had been the general thought when the two crawled into bed, it had never come. When one first walked in on the couple the assumption of love was made, but a second glance could change your mind. Both teens were all too pale and clinging to each other for their lives.   
  
"Hey Kento time to-- Whoa! When'd that get there?" Rowen ask as he tripped in mid-sentence. "Ah... Oh yeah! You're supposed to get up now. I was given the honors since I actually got up. Oh and Mia I suggest changing before coming to the table," Rowen winked at them before shutting the door. Kento felt his face grow hot with anger as the color slowly returned to Mia's face.   
  
"Who does that blue haired idiot think he's fooling?!" Kento barked angrily.   
  
"Never mind that, Kento. I think we should clean up the blood now..." Kento nodded as he helped Mia up. The two walked to the door and found nothing. Mia chewed her bottom lip as she found what Rowen had tripped on. Kento's shaking fingers traced the deep groove that was etched where puddle of Mia's blood was the night before.   
  
"It's a cross..." Mia whispered as she went to shades lighter.   
  
"Ok... This is good... Maybe this means it's a forgiving religious demon..." Mia shook her head.   
  
"Crosses were used to kill people in ancient times, Kento... They hung people, tortured, until they died..." Mia whispered as tears spilled down her cheeks. "We're next..."   
  
***   
  
"The lover birds return!" Rowen greeted cheerfully as Kento and Mia descended the stairs, Mia now dressed in a loose T-shirt and jeans.   
  
Glaring at Rowen, Kento snapped, "Shut the fuck up, Strata." He looked at the chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry muffins on the table and his lip curled up in disgust. "I'm not hungry," he declared and stormed out the door.   
  
Silence reined in the kitchen as they watched the young Warrior walk off.   
  
***   
  
Kento stopped and stared at his reflection bouncing back at him on the rays of the water. He was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his life. What ever that thing was had chosen him and Mia as it's next target.   
  
~Well,~ he vowed. ~They may get me, but hell if they'll get Mia!~ Kento admitted it. He had a crush on Mia. Okay, so he was in love with her. But he had never gotten the courage to tell her. He probably would've enjoyed last night if that thing hadn't been there.   
  
His shoulders tensed as the sultry temperatures dropped greatly. There was something else in the clearing, he could feel it.   
  
Nearly jumping out of his skin, Kento felt goosebumps rose on his skin. And icy touch started at his chest and worked it's way up to his cheek, almost like a caress. "The house," a voice whispered, almost to low to decipher. "You must get to the ho-"   
  
And it stopped as suddenly as it came, the temperatures rising to normal. "What the he-" a scream stopped his contemplating. "THAT WAS CYE!" He dashed back home so quickly he didn't notice the transparent figure watching him.   
  
She stood, the scenes of the forest viewed through her, ebony locks falling to frame her neck. It seemed the young girl wanted that part of her noticeable, though it wouldn't be my first choice.   
  
The skin had been torn off of it and loose ligaments and tendons fell at odd angles. He vocal cords stood out most of all, one torn in two, but standing and the other barely holding on. The vertebrate in her neck lay at odd angles, some broken in half. So looked at Kento's running back, sorrow masking her features. With one final whimper, she vanished from sight.   
  
***   
  
Kento's thoughts were not comforting as he made his way to Cye's room, while almost breaking the sound barrier.   
  
"CYE!" Kento shouted as he nearly tore the door off it's hinges.   
  
"K-Kento... If you hated them that much... *sniff* you could've just told me!" Cye cried never taking his eyes off the floor.   
  
"Wha?" Kento asked as he let his gaze fall to the floor. Tropical fish of every kind lay strewn across the floor. The fishs' internal organs could no longer be considered internal and two deep scratches that formed a cross were etched into the hard wood. "Aw shit... Cye... You know I would never do this..." Kento said closing his eyes. The tiny corpses with fear on their faces was making him sick.   
  
"Then who did Kento... w-who did?"   
  
Kento's eyes were locked on the cross symbol that lay under the carnage. "If I told you Cye, you would never believe me." He turned and walked out.   
  
***   
  
Ryo was watching Mia, concern in every pore. Something had happened last night, he was sure of it. There was something haunted in her look, he had seen it so many times in the guy's faces during their fight, but he had hoped never to see it in hers. But he was at a loss of what to do, so he just watched, waiting for a clue.   
  
***   
  
Kento bit his lip. He had been debating this ever since he saw the look Cye had on his face when he buried his little water-loving friends. 'I could get Cye to stay up with me! He could help me get rid of what ever the hell is terrorizing us.' That was Kento's first thought but then the 'what ifs' and 'buts' slipped in. 'What if he can't help and we all get hurt or worse?' 'What if he was the only one to get hurt?' 'What if he's traumatized for life like Mia and I?' What if, What if...   
  
***   
  
Sage was walking down the hall, forehead creased in concentration. ~There are defiantly some strange things going on around here...~ His head suddenly snapped up. ~I felt something just now...~   
  
His eyes widened as he saw the same girl that alerted Kento in the clearing. Her expression held so much sorrow. A single tear slid down her cheek as she gazed at him at him, her eyes held as much sorrow as anyone would have ever thought to see in one place. She pointed a finger and mouthed, 'Behind you.'   
  
He turned and then ducked, barely missing getting his head off. He back flipped and slipped into a fighting stance, ready to repeal anymore attacks from the scythe to see nothing there but a cross carved into the floor.   
  
***   
  
Kento gathered all his courage up and pushed himself forward as Cye was about to accuse an innocent person of fish butchering.   
  
"Cye..." Kento murmured as he put a hand on Cye's shaking shoulder. Cye turned abruptly as tears that brimmed his eyes splashed out and landed on the floor. "Aw man Cye..." he said letting out a breath. "If you really want to know who killed your fish... You're gonna have to stay up with me... tonight."   
  
***   
  
"Kento-chan, I don't think that's safe. You saw what happened last time you stayed up!" Mia tried argue with the bigger teen. "You and Cye co-" She stopped abruptly as Kento out a finger to her lips.   
  
"Mia. This is something I have to do. I'll be careful. I promise." He gave her one devil-may-care grin and walked off.   
  
***   
  
As the sun fell behind the horizon once more Kento stayed awake, but this time he was accompanied by two individuals instead of one.   
  
***   
  
"Sage... Sage, over here!" a voice whispered.   
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Sage shouted, all his nerves on end.   
  
"I'm here to try and save you... By now death has become an unnecessary part of your life. So much that it lives above Kento and Cye's room, and I know you've never felt at ease with this house. But the house is not what you need to be at peace with! You must save them! Save them before they fall to Death, Halo! You are the light that penetrates the darkness. You shall win. Take care Sage... Because I couldn't..." the voice drifted off into a whisper as Sage caught a glimpse of the haunted young brunette. The infinitive sorrow that lay in her eyes was dimmed by the spark of hope and trust in him.   
  
***   
  
Cye watched as Kento went around and set candles in various locations. "What are bloody doing that for, Kento?" he asked in confusion.   
  
"This is in case IT decides to pull the power." Cye just stared at his back in confusion.   
  
As Kento placed the final candle, a memory suddenly tugged at his mind. His eyes widened and he leapt for the phone, nearly tackling Mia in the process. "Kento!" she scolded.   
  
Ignoring her, he dialed a few quick numbers and waited a brief moment. "Denver Colorado. Casey MCarthy please."   
  
Mia's eye's widened. "Kento! That call will cost a fortu-"   
  
Again he silenced her with a single finger, searching her eyes for trust in him. "Please Mia, have faith in me." She nodded and Cye raised an eyebrow. Something had happened between the two and he doubted it was a good thing.   
  
***   
  
Drying her hair with a towel, Casey picked up the phone and lay it on a robed shoulder. "Hello?"   
  
"Hey Dragon, how's Windy doing?"   
  
She nearly dropped the phone as the voice reached her ears. "TB-chan?" she whispered.   
  
"Hai! How ya doing?"   
  
"Good of you to call, Kento," her voice rang unnecessarily cold, even in her ears.   
  
Kento winced from the other side of the phone. "I know, Dra-"   
  
"I haven't spoken to anyone if you in seven months," her voice cracked and she fought the tears streaming down her face. "Do you realize how alone and scared I've felt! With no one here to talk to!" She moved to slam the phone down when a voice stopped her.   
  
"I tried to call you, Casey."   
  
Casey's eyes widened. "R-rowen?"   
  
"Hey Case. We all tried to call you, but you were never there. After awhile, we gave up. It was us that thought you had forgotten."   
  
"Oh guys, I'm sorry."   
  
"Hey Ro, I gotta ask Casey something kinda personal. So, do you think you could get off?"   
  
"Now Kento, you now that's not fair keeping Casey to yourself," but he was smiling. "Sure thing man. I'm hitting the sack anyway. Ja!"   
  
There was a click and a moment of silence before Kento asked his inquiry. "Casey, why did you leave?"   
  
"Kento-chan, you know I hate to talk about that..."   
  
"Please Casey, I'd really like to know," He crossed his fingers behind his back.   
  
The was sigh of exasperated agreement before Casey said, "Fine..."   
  
*~Flashback~*   
  
Grumbling about idiot best friends and stupid arguments, Casey drug her blanket and pillow into the unused play room, stifling a yawn. As she sneezed, she scowled around the room. ~Mia needs to clean this place more often.~   
  
Yawning once more, Casey plopped down on the leather couch, shivering as its cold texture touched her unclothed arms. But soon her body heat warmed the fabric under her and she started to lull into the dream world when the sensation of someone watching her made her wake fully.   
  
Her gaze turned to the ceiling and her eyes widened as far as humanly possible. Something evil and menacing was floating there, it's red eyes calculating. It grinned suddenly and Casey opened her mouth to scream, when it flew at her. Suddenly, no air could pass into her terrified lungs.   
  
Clawing at her throat, she raced out of the room, but still no oxygen reached her. Fianlly, in a frenzied attempt to save herself, she flew into the nearest room bounded onto the bed, throwing her arms around its occupant. It was only then that she could breathe.   
  
The shock and relief at what had just happened washed over her and she tightened her hold on the person and cried into his chest. It was a few minutes before he hesitantly put his arms around the quaking girl. And as Casey cried through the night, she vowed never to return to that place.   
  
*~Present~*   
  
"And I made Rowen swear not to tell what happened. I can see he's kept his promise."   
  
"He hasn't' tol-" A feminine scream sounded and the phone clattered to the floor.   
  
"KENTO-CHAN?!" Casey screamed into the receiver. "ANSWER ME!" Suddenly she jerked away as pain laced through her arm. Shakily, she brought her hand up to her eyes. There, carved in a bleeding red, was a cross.   
  
***   
  
*grins* I love spooky stories. Review if ya please, it keeps me going. 


End file.
